


New Years Party

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [49]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Jared doesn't like when Shannon gets drunk, he can't help but help him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Party

Flipping a page in his book, Jared curled up tighter within the cramp space on the window bench.  He knew he would be warmer in his bedroom, but he wanted to see Shannon as soon as he pulled into the driveway.  With a sigh, Jared turned back to his novel, the singer’s eyes flickering to the road every two sentences.

                A page and half later, headlights blinded Jared, the man wincing. An eyebrow rose in question when he saw the bright yellow of the car: a taxi. Quickly, Jared put his book aside and his blanket. Throwing on a pair of slippers and a coat, he shuffled outside.

                “Shan?” Jared questioned as someone stumbled out of the car.

                “Hey Baby Jay,” greeted Shannon, a large smile on the drummer’s face, “Happy 2012!”

                Jared sighed and turned back towards the driver, “How much does he owe you?”

                “32.12,” answered the driver.

                Digging out Shannon’s wallet from the drunk man’s pockets, Jared handed a credit card to him. Once handed back the plastic and the taxi peeled out of the driveway, Jared sighed and looked at his swaying brother. Resisting the urge to smack his forehead, Jared wrapped Shannon’s arm around his shoulder and led him to the house.

                “Hey Jay, guess what?”

                “What?” Jared sighed as he opened the door.

                “It’s 2012,”

                “Great observation Shan, what’s next? You’re gonna tell me that your drunk?”

                “Nah, you already know that ‘cause you’re the smarted man I know, duh.”

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Stairs, or no stairs. Think you can handle them?”

                “I dunno,” Shannon mumbled, “Oh! Isn’t 2012 the last year or something ‘cause those uh, Mian-“

                “Mayan”

                “Yeah! Those people!,” Shannon shouted, “stopped the calendar so something…I dunno.”

                Jared chuckled and led his brother to the couch, “I think you’re stuck down here bro. I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow.”

                “Okay!” shouted Shannon, before the man started singing a random song.

                Shaking his head, Jared jogged upstairs to grab the pillow and blanket from Shannon’s bed. He sighed when he came back to the living room, a smile on his face. Shannon was sprawled out, already asleep. With a chuckle, he lifted his brother’s head and placed a pillow underneath it. Next, he took of Shannon’s shoes and jacket before covering him up with the blanket. “Night bro.” Jared whispered before turning off the light and heading to bed himself. 


End file.
